


In the End, It's Right

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: She could go back to Jack and Ianto and probably get one of Jack's toe-curling, bone-melting kisses in one minute. Probably get a kiss from Ianto as well.





	In the End, It's Right

Gwen watched Owen from the corner of her eye. Even in the masses of New Years revelers crowding their usual pub, there seemed to be an invisible bubble surrounding him, keeping most others away. He sat miserably at the end of the bar, ignoring everything except the drink in front of him.

Midnight approached quickly and the crowd at the pub grew louder and more raucous. Jack had slung an arm over Ianto's shoulders and laughed at something the Welshman said. Jack caught Gwen's eye and winked, drawing a giggle from her. Toshiko had made friends with a very cute French tourist who reminded Gwen of that actress from _Amélie_ , Audrey Tautou. They were currently quite wrapped up in one another.

Gwen saw Owen fend off yet another girl and glance surreptitiously in Gwen's directions. She looked up at the clock. Two minutes to midnight. Finishing off her pint, she pushed her way through the crowd to Owen. 

He didn't look up as she approached. "What'd you want, Cooper?" Owen growled and sipped his drink.

Gwen just rolled her eyes. He could be such a bastard. She didn't know why she bothered. She could go back to Jack and Ianto and probably get one of Jack's toe-curling, bone-melting kisses in one minute. Probably get a kiss from Ianto as well. She started to leave when he spoke.

"Why the hell do we act like this?" Owen finally asked, turning to look at her.

The crowd around them began to count down. Gwen didn't have an answer for his question, so she did the only thing she could think of. She slid one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

Owen's hands went to the small of her back and the side of her face, pulling her body flush against his. She wasn't aware of the cheer that went up from the pub crowd as midnight struck and a new year began. She could only focus on Owen.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily, Gwen grinned. "Happy New Year, Owen."


End file.
